


A Bright Universe In A Dark World

by Myastar2006



Category: Soul Eater, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myastar2006/pseuds/Myastar2006
Summary: Lion warps Steven to an unknown universe, he has to figure out where the hell this universe is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

Steven was leaving Beach City when Lion warped right in front of his car.

“Lion! I’m trying to leave, what do you want?”

Asked Steven.

Lion then went beside his car door and started pushing it with his paw.

“You want me to go on you? Okay, don’t be long...”

Said Steven.

Steven then went on Lion, and he warped Steven to an unfamiliar place.

“Lion! Where are we?”

Asked Steven.

Then, all of a sudden an unknown entity appears, and a boy with 3 stripes in one side of his hair appears with 2 guns in his hands.

“Liz, Patty, let’s collect his soul!”

Said the boy, shooting his guns.

Steven then went and hid behind a building to watch, because he didn’t want to get involved.

“What the hell Lion! Why would you bring me here?”

Asked Steven.

“Rowr”

Said Lion.

“Why did I think this would work...”

Steven asked himself.

Lion then warps again, without Steven.

“Damn it.”

Steven said to himself.

Lion warps back with Connie’s sword.

“Lion! Give that ba-“

Said Steven, being cut of all of a sudden by the unknown entity.

“SHIT KID! WE LOST HIM!”

Said an unknown voice.

The unknown entity then started attacking Steven, and Steven had no other choice then to use the sword.

“You don’t look like one of those academy students, who are you really boy?”

Asked the unknown entity.

“I guess I came here at the right time then.”

Said Steven, slashing the sword though the unknown entity, making it turn into a glowing orb.

The boy and 2 girls then appear.

“Oh hello, sorry about that, we were handling that issue.”

Said the boy.

“Ummm, do you know who this thing was? I’m sorry I handled it, it’s just that it attacked me... did I kill it?”

Asked Steven.

“Wait... how did you kill it if you aren’t a student? And who are you?”

Asked Kid.

“Ummm, I’m Steven Universe, and where exactly are we? Sorry, my Lion brought me here...”

Asked Steven, while Lion appeared.

“A pink lion... not the weirdest thing we’ve seen... if you were a kesin egg, you would’ve attacked us already. So where exactly are you from?”

Asked one of the girls.

“Beach City in Delmarva!”

Said Steven.

“Where?”

Said the boy.

“Oh, you haven’t heard of Beach City? I can bring you if you want.”

Said Steven.

“Ummmm, I think we rather stay here for now. Come with us, and stay the night. Because we don’t know if you are really not anything else yet, I’ll ask Maka tomorrow. Anyways, my name is Death The Kid, you can call me Kid. This is Liz, and Patty.”

Said Kid.

“Nice to meet you! I hope we become friends when the situation gets better!”

Said Steven.

—————————————————————————————

“So, what is Beach City like, Steven?”

Asked Patty.

“Oh, it’s great! I have the gems Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl! And Connie, and my dad!”

Said Steven.

“So let me get this straight, you’ve never heard of kesin eggs until now?”

Asked Liz.

“Yeah! To be honest, I thought I killed someone earlier, but now that you’ve explained it, I feel like I did the right thing.”

Said Steven.

“And what are these gems?”

Asked Kid.

“Oh, you’ve haven’t heard of them? They are a species of aliens kind of that live on their gemstones.”

Said Steven.

“That’s kind of interesting, do you mind showing some pictures on your phone?”

Asked Liz.

“Sure! Please kind that they look human except of their skin.”

Said Steven, showing them the pictures.

“Their energy comes from their gemstone. They also summon weapons from their gemstone.”

Said Steven.

“Interesting... how do you know these gems?”

Asked Kid.

“That’s kind of personal, don’t ya think?”

Said Liz.

“It’s okay, I should’ve told you earlier, but I am half gem.”

Said Steven.

“I would ask how that is possible, but I am now rethinking how the world works.”

Said Kid.

“Wait a minute, this map is completely different... I think I am from a different universe than you, which explains why Connie cannot find this city on a map.”

Said Steven, showing Liz a text message.

“Yeah, this looks like a situation. Has your lion took you to any other alternate universes?”

Asked Liz.

“Nope, this is the first time he’s done this. LION WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING?”

Asked Steven.

“SHIT ITS ONE OF MY CANDLES! THIS LION IS GETTING AN ASS WHOOPING! I’VE SPENT TIME IN MAKING THIS HOUSE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL, AND I WON’T LET A STUPID ASS LION RUIN THAT FOR ME!”

Ranted Kid.

“Kid, calm down.”

Said Liz.

“Omg, Lion! Stop! Kid is nice enough to let us hang out with him, don’t ruin his stuff!”

Said Steven.

All of a sudden, they hear a knock on the front door.

“I’ll get it!”

Said Patty.

At the door was Maka, Soul, Crona, Black Star, and Tsubaki.

“Hi, Patty! Who is that?”

Asked Maka.

“Well, it is a situation, and that Lion is on the verge of getting shot.”

Said Kid.

“Kid, I told you to calm your ass down.”

Said Liz.

“I am so sorry, Lion stop! LION, give me the candle!”

Said Steven.

“A pink lion... I thought Death City was weird enough...”

Said Soul.

Lion then took a pillow and warped away.

“UGH! LION!”

Yelled Steven.

“Yeah, I’m kind of questioning coming, Maka! Kid seams to be dealing with something right now.”

Said Soul.

“Well, if this boy is new, then I’ll fight him!”

Yelled Black Star.

“Black Star, no. We are not having this situation again!”

Said Maka.

“Hello, my name is Steven Universe! Sorry for the chaos, it was just my lion being the biggest pain in the ass he could be... haha...”

Said Steven.

“Hi! I’m Maka! This is Soul, Black Star, Crona, and Tsubaki!”

Said Maka.

“Nice to meet you!”

Said Steven.

“Kid, your father told me to tell you that he has a mission for you.”

Said Maka.

“Okay, I had to talk to him about something anyways. Steven, can you come with me? We are going to that building over there.”

Said Kid.

“Sure!”

Said Steven.

—————————————————————————————

“Father, before my mission I need to talk to you about something.”

Said Kid.

“Okay Kid, come in.”

Said Death.

“Father, this is Steven. Steven, this is my father. Anyways, Steven is from another universe and I know that you know about some kind of other universe because what don’t you know about. Anyways, he came on his pink lion and somehow bumped into me while hunting down a kesin egg, and now I am here.”

Said Kid.

“I did see a pink lion plenty of times before, I even have a little den for him.”

Said Death.

“Seriously? Now I know where he goes when he isn’t with me!”

Said Steven.

“So he’s yours? Sorry about that, anyways I had a speculation that this lion was probably from somewhere else due to the fact that his heartbeat is slow, and he’s literally pink.”

Said Death.

Then all of a sudden Lion warps into the Death Room with someone on his back.

“Hey, Connie! Sorry about this, sir. Lion usually does this.”

Said Steven.

“Uh, I’m kinda confused.”

Said Kid.

—————————————————————————————

“That’s a pretty nice explanation, and you both seam to have some skill. Would you both consider enrolling in the academy?”

Asked Death.

“I can ask my dad, but I’m pretty sure he would say yes.”

Said Steven.

“I think my mom would allow it as long as I get a proper education.”

Said Connie.

“Great, let me know when I can meet with your parents.”

Said Death.

“Okay, sir!”

Said Steven and Connie.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie get to know some people around Death City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, Steven shown everyone pictures of gems off-screen. Connie also met Liz and Patty off-screen.

“Hi, I’m Connie! I’m Steven’s friend, nice to meet you!”

Said Connie.

“Hi Connie! My name is Maka, and this is Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star!”

Said Maka.

“I heard you were strong enough for Lord Death to offer you a spot in our class... I wonder if I can-“

Said Black Star getting cut off by a Maka Chop.

“Sorry about him, he just asks to fight all the time!”

Said Maka.

“Is he okay?”

Asked Steven.

“He’s fine.”

Said Kid.

“You two need weapons, right?”

Asked Tsubaki.

“Well, I have my sword, I would rather use that, but if I need a weapon student, then I’ll figure something out.”

Said Connie.

“Kid told me that I can share with him.”

Said Steven.

“I have a feeling he just did that because of symmetry.”

Said Soul.

“It’s still pretty nice of him.”

Said Steven.

“Plus, my mom got me some medical supplies just in case something happens.”

Said Connie.

“We have a Doctor for that, though he’s pretty creepy.”

Said Soul.

“How is he creepy?”

Asked Steven.

“Trust us, you don’t want to know. But since he’s our teacher, I guess we will have to introduce you sooner or later.”

Said Soul.

“So our teacher is also the school doctor?”

Asked Connie.

“Yeah, but we have another teacher. Believe it or not both of them are dating.”

Said Maka.

“That’s sweet! The teacher doesn’t sound scary.”

Said Steven.

“Have you even saw his name yet?”

Asked Maka.

“We never looked, hmmm. Dr. Franken Stein. Oh, horror reference. So what?”

Asked Connie.

“He likes to dissect things. It’s a tendency of his to tease the new students with a joke or two about it.”

Said Kid.

“Ohhhhh!”

Said Steven and Connie.

“At least we don’t have Maka’s dad.”

Said Soul.

“What’s wrong with her dad?“

Asked Connie.

“Maka has daddy issues.”

Said Black Star, then getting Maka Chopped again.

“They are daddy issues, but he’s the one who cheated on my mom. She did the right thing by divorcing him. Unfortunately, he’s Lord Death’s weapon.”

Said Maka.

“Oh, divorce. Yeah, Garnet kind of did that once, but she’s back together.”

Said Steven.

“That gem? She’s 2 gems? I am confused.”

Said Black Star.

“Oh yeah, she’s a fusion between 2 gems. A fusion is when 2 gems fuse together to become 1. Or as Garnet says it, it’s an experience. But you need a personal bind with the person you are fusing with.”

Said Steven.

“Steven, should we show them?”

Asked Connie.

“Show us what?”

Asked Black Star.

“This.”

Connie said, while fusing with Steven.

“Tada!”

Said Stevonnie.

“You can fuse? Omg, me next!”

Said Black Star.

“Black Star, you need a close personal bond.”

Said Tsubaki.

“Maybe if we become good friends.”

Said Stevonnie.

“This is still pretty cool.”

Said Soul.

“This kind of reminds me of soul resonance.”

Said Maka.

“The properties are the same.”

Said Kid.

“What is soul resonance?”

Asked Stevonnie.

“You’ll learn it when you are ready.”

Said Kid.

—————————————————————————————

“It’s good you are getting an education, but are you sure you want to get it this way? I mean, we support you, but we are worried about your mental wellbeing.”

Said Pearl, on the phone.

“P, you are the only one worried. Connie is right there with him. Plus he seems to have friends there. Everything is fine.”

Said Amethyst.

“It was a surprise when you told us that Lion warped to another dimension in the first place.”

Said Pearl.

“Yeah, I’m sorry fo-“

Steven was suddenly cut off.

“Steven, you don’t have to apologize for doing what you want to do. I didn’t see this coming, but it could’ve been worse. For now I see a clear path for you to take, so Pearl doesn’t have to worry about you.”

Said Garnet.

“Thank you guys for all the support! I’m going to go out now, okay bye!”

Said Steven hanging up.

“They sound like a handful.”

Said Kid.

“How long were you here?”

Asked Steven.

“Just for a few seconds.”

Said Kid.

“So, your going on a mission?”

Asked Steven.

“Not anymore, my dad figured that someone else can handle this one while I train with you, since we will be working together.”

Said Kid.

“That’s great, but will I have to dye my hair to match yours?”

Asked Steven.

“No, I don’t want you to have such a burden. Plus I’m not that bad anymore.”

Said Kid.

“We helped with that!”

Said Liz, overhearing.

“I used to be that bad back before the kesin.”

Said Kid.

“Oh, so kesin eggs turn into kesins when they are ready?”

Asked Steven.

“Yes, but there can only be 1 kesin in the world. Asura attacked about a year ago. Luckily we defeated him.”

Said Kid.

“Oh, so it’s a huge deal to defeat a kesin?”

Said Steven.

“Yes, and I think you already have to potential to defeat one, with help, but another kesin may appear one day.”

Said Kid.

—————————————————————————————

“And this is our classroom.”

Said Kid, in the middle of touring Steven and Connie.

“Hiya, Kid! Are these my new students? I’m going to have fun dissecting you!”

Said Stein, while Steven put up his shield.

“Steven, this is our teacher, Professor Stein,”

Said Kid.

“Oh, sorry. I was just scared. Hello, I’m Steven! Nice to meet you!”

Said Steven.

“Do you always scare your students like this, Professor?”

Asked Connie.

“Yes, he does.”

Said Kid.


	3. Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How similar are reapers to human-gem hybrids? The gang questions this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea off the top of my head,

“You are a hybrid, right? Between these gem creatures, and humans?”

Asked Soul.

“Correct! Do you have anymore questions?”

Asked Steven.

“Well, I’ve been thinking that some of your powers are like Kid’s. Of course not all of them are like Kid’s, but some of them are.”

Said Soul.

“You’re right, now that I think about it.”

Said Liz.

“What are Kid’s powers exactly?”

Asked Connie.

“Allow me to explain by making a list of some.”

Said Kid.

List:

\- The power to reap  
\- Rejects toxins  
\- unable to get sunburn or any type of sickness  
\- summon skull-shaped barriers  
\- can form clawed arms of black energy to rip and tear at opponents  
\- can protect jets of energy that let him fly

“Some of those are pretty similar to Steven’s powers.”

Said Connie.

“What if you two are cousins?”

Asked Black*Star

“Why would I have a cousin from a different universe?”

Asked Kid.

“Pretty stupid idea to me.”

Said Liz.

“Hey, kids! What are you up to?”

Asked Spirit.

“Who are you?”

Steven and Connie both ask.

“This is by good for nothing father...”

Said Maka, causing Spirit to cry in a corner.

“That’s not really nice to say to your father...”

Said Steven.

“Trust me, he deserves it.”

Said Soul.

“WORDS HURT YOU KNOW! AT LEAST THIS KID KNOWD HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU MAKA!”

Cried Spirit.

“If you really loved my MOTHER you wouldn’t have cheated!”

Yelled Maka.

“Yikes, family drama.”

Said Soul.

—————————————————————————————

“Now that we are somewhere else, we can carry our conversation on. My question to Steven is, what are your powers?”

Asked Kid.

“Well there is healing, creating things out of my powers, shapeshifting, and that’s pretty much it.”

Said Steven.

“Pretty similar if you asked me, are you su-“

Black*Star got cut off with a Maka chop.

“HOW COULD YOU BE THIS STUPID?”

Asked Maka.

“Oww... that hurt...”

Said Black*Star.

“Hey, kids!”

Said ?.

“Hey, Professor Stein!”

They all said.

“How’s my now subjects doing.”

Asked Stein.

Death then snuck behind him and reaper chopped him.

“Stein, stop. You’re scaring the poor child. I swear, the similarities between you and Kid are endless, Steven. I just talked to your dad and he said he was happy for you. Though he had some concerns, I reassured him that it isn’t as dangerous as your universe...”

Said Lord Death.

“Thank you si- wait what?”

Steven suddenly realized that he thought that Steven and Kid were alike too.

“Why would you say that, father?”

Asked Kid.

“Well, you see... how to I put this... you both almost died... and was raised by a single parent who was always busy... also there is fact that you both have similar powers, based on Steven’s demonstrations...”

Started Death.

“I think we get it, father. Steven and I are pretty much the same, and we are like siblings.”

Said Kid.

“Twins actually. Plus the timing of both your traumas are 2 years, which is pretty hard to explain... actually it’s 3 for Steven. But never mind that, you both are literally the same age, and height.”

Said Connie, furthering the conspiracy.

“KID HAS A TWIN! KID HAS A TWIN!”

Yelled Patty.

“Damn, even my twin is more symmetrical than me!”

Said Kid.

“Uh, first of all I don’t think that we should be going this far, second of all, if you wanted to be my symmetrical, than why don’t you wear a hat?”

Asked Steven.

“OH MY GOD! STEVEN YOU ARE A GENIUS!”

Yelled Kid.

“Steven... did you just solve Kid’s self worth problem?”

Asked Maka.

“Uh, I think I just did...”

Said Steven.

“Sounds pretty brotherly to me.”

Said Soul.

“Damn, why didn’t I think of that?”

Kid asked himself.

“Welcome to the family! We are thrilled to have you!”

Said Liz.

“Uhhh, thanks. You might have a sister in-law so-“

Steven was all a sudden cut off by...

“STEVEN!”

Yelled Pearl, from a distance.

“Lion was actually willing to bring you guys?”

Asked Steven.

“Ahh, the crystal gems...”

Said Kid, now with a black beanie he bought at the nearby store while everyone was talking.

“So these are the crystal gems, eh? Looks like I’ll be fighting them to-“

Black*Star got cut off once again by a Maka Chop.

“I’m so sorry about him, I would really take more responsibility for his actions!”

Said Tsubaki.

“Don’t mention it, I actually wanted to spar with someone for a while.”

Said Amethyst.

“So you are completely sure about this?”

Asked Pearl.

“Yes, now would you please let go of me?”

Asked Steven, with Pearl gripping him.

“Oops, sorry about that...”

Said Pearl, awkward.

“Hey, Schtu-ball!”

Said Greg.

“Hey dad! Everyone’s kind of coming here during our conversation... haha...”

Said Steven, awkwardly.

“STEVEN AND KID ARE TWINS! STEVEN AND KID ARE TWINS!”

Yelled Patty.

“What was that about dude? Don’t tell me you’ve met another version of yourself? I bet it’s emo-boy over here.”

Said Amethyst, then Liz spat her water out.

“EMO! OH YOU LITTLE-“

“That’s enough Kiddo, sorry about that! I think it’s time we all the calmed down here... when I say all I mean Kid, Black*Star, and Patty...”

Said Death.

“Sorry about that Lord Death... I was just showing that I am-”

“SHINIGAMI CHOP!”

Yelled Death, and he cut off Black*Star by chopping him.

“Sorry, Lord Death! I swear, sometimes he just gets like this.”

Said Tsubaki.

“Oh I feel you on that one.”

Said Pearl.

“P, I’m nothing like this kid. I’m calm.”

Said Ametyst.

“Okay, I think we should talk to Steven another time. We should head to tour the city, to see anything that might help us in the future.”

Said Garnet.

“Aha, yeah, let’s all get going!”

Said Steven, awkwardly.

“I’m going to my lab.”

Said Stein.

“I swear, if that man touches you with a knife Steven, come get the gems.”

Whispers Greg to Steven.

“Dad, I’m fine!”

Said Steven.

“Last time you said that, you weren’t. We are just worried.”

Said Pearl.

“But this time I’m with him, and I can tell that Steven is uncomfortable right now. So we are going back to the house, and we are resting. Come on, Steven.”

Said Connie.

“You heard her, bye guys!”

Said Steven, with Connie basically dragging him to Gallows Manor.

Steven and Connie was out of sight when...

“So we are now going to look around.”

Said Garnet.

“Bye, it was nice to meet you all!”

Said Pearl.

“Bye!”

Said Amethyst.

When the gems were gone, everyone started to sit in an awkward silence until...

“Well, I’m going to go and check on Steven. Do they have a key to the house even?”

Asked Greg.

“OH SHIT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! IM REAPER SKUM! UNSYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!”

Yelled Kid.

“Here we go again. Come on Kid, you’re not garbage for forgetting a key.”

Said Liz.

“Does the always happen?”

Greg whispers to Lord Death.

“Sadly.”

Death whispered back.


	4. Steven and Connie’s First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie have their first day at the DWMA. Will it go smoothly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crona goes by they/then pronouns, since they are non-binary.

Steven’s alarm went off and he woke up. He went downstairs to make himself breakfast, when Kid was already down there.

“Hello, Steven. Would you like some chocolate chip pancakes?”

Asked Kid.

“Uhh, sure! I usually make myself breakfast, but this is very nice if you, Kid!”

Said Steven.

“What do you usually have? For future reference.”

Asked Kid.

“When I worked at Little Homeschool I used to have a protein shake, but since that, my dad has been teaching me new recipes so I can have things that don’t have as much fat as I used to eat. So, the closest thing I had to a constant breakfast is something called Together Breakfast.”

Said Steven.

“What is that?”

Asked Liz.

“3 pancakes, topped with maple syrup, whipped cream, popcorn, and a strawberry.’”

Said Steven.

“OOH! THAT SOUNDS GOOD! Sis, can we have that tomorrow?”

Asked Patty.

“That’s easy enough to make, I’ll try it tomorrow. Do multiple people at once have one serving?”

Asked Kid.

“Yeah, I used to bother the gems about it, but I guess Patty is going to bother us with it now.”

Said Steven.

“So you lived with the gems since you were young, right? Where did your father live then?”

Asked Kid.

“He didn’t want to get envolved in gem business, so he lived in his van. That was where I lived when I was a baby.”

Said Steven.

“So you lived in a van?”

Asked Kid.

“Yes. Until the gems finished the temple.”

Said Steven.

“Good morning.”

Said Connie, walking in with a yawn.

“Morning Connie! Want one of Kid’s pancakes? They are ready.”

Said Steven.

“Yeah, sure.”

Said Connie.

“You know, Kid used to take much longer to get ready. He used to take hours.”

Said Liz, smiling,

“Well, that was then.”

Said Kid.

“Connie, you don’t look too good. You want me to make you feel better?”

Asked Steven.

“Steven, I’m fin- ACHOO-“

Connie said, snuffy.

“You should probably stay home, Connie.”

Said Liz.

“No, it’s my first day, besides, I have Steven.”

Said Connie.

“Okay, now it’s time for Steven’s sick juice. It will make you feel better.”

Said Steven.

“Ugh, fine. Do it in the other room.”

Said Connie.

“What exactly is this ‘sick juice’”?

Asked Kid.

“It’s my spi-“

Steven suddenly got cut off by Connie bringing him into the room.

“What was that for?”

Asked Steven.

“Kiss, plea-ACHOO.”

Connie said, while sneezing.

“Okay.”

Said Steven.

—————————————————————————————

“It looks like Dr. Steven’s sick juice worked.”

Said Kid.

“Yeah, the sick juice works more efficiently if we go into the room.”

Said Connie.

“So what exactly is this ‘sick juice’, and Connie cannot cut you off again.”

Said Liz.

“Alright, I’ll tell. It’s his spit. We went into the room because, of reasons.”

Said Connie.

“So that’s what he heals with, spit!”

Said Patty.

“And tears!”

Said Steven.

“That is pretty weird...”

Said Kid.

“Would you rather that, or fracture your skull many times?”

Asked Steven.

“Hold on, it stopped you from fracturing your skull many times?”

Asked Kid.

“Yeah, Connie’s mom is a Doctor. She said that my skull was fractured, but my powers hea-“

“THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS HERE TO BEAT YOUR ASS STEVEN-“

Steven got cut off by BlackStar, who currently got a Maka Chop.

“YOU IDIOT! CAN STEVEN WALK UP THE STAIRS WITHOUT YOU FIGHTING HIM?”

Yelled Maka.

“Yeah dude, totally uncool. I’m not partaking in another wreck less fight.”

Said Soul.

“We were almost up the stairs anyways. What are you guys up to?”

Asked Kid.

“Nothing much, we were just waiting for you. We have Stein first, so you two should be ready to dissect.”

Said Tsubaki.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea for him...”

Said Connie.

“Who not?”

Asked Soul.

“Well... he may cry.. and accidentally resurrect the animal from the dead...”

Said Connie.

“So he can resurrect the dead?”

Asked Maka.

“Yes, I can. I used to be vegan, so that tells you how much I don’t wanna hurt animals...”

Said Steven.

“Yes! Finally an excuse to why Stein shouldn’t do dissection!”

Said Soul.

“I’m pretty sure he’s still going to do it anyways, unless strictly told by Lord Death to not.”

Tsubaki said.

—————————————————————————————

“Lord Death told me not to do dissection in this class anymore, due to hazards and a habit of bringing in endangered species. So today, we are going to look at the properties of Steven’s powers instead, since we still need to get rid of some dead animals I was planning to use.”

Said Stein.

“Are you sure, Professor Stein? My powers are kind of... how do we put this... my powers can be a little much...”

Said Steven.

“Relax, it’s not like it can create an entire species.”

Said Stein.

“Actually...”

Said Steven.

“He can, sir. I’ve researched it before, and his powers now can be reckless if used on plants. We’ve haven’t used it on the dead in 2 years.”

Said Connie.

“Oh well, looks like we will be having another lesson on Soul Compatibility today, and we will be starting front eh top. This is because I don’t want whatever he would make out of this lab, that would be hard if they have a mind of their own. I would like BlackStar and Soul to please come down.”

Said Stein.

“Yea, sir!”

Said them both.

“Now, Maka and I can see that their wavelengths are not compatible with each other. This is because if the huge difference in personality. This, of course can be discarded for Kid, because special situations allow completely different souls to be compatible, if they have something that outdoes personality. It can be anything from respect, to love.”

Said Stein.

“Professor, I have a question.”

Said Connie, raising up her hand.

“What is it?”

Asked Stein.

“Well, if a weapon and a Meister need to have compatible souls or a certain kind of mutual understanding with each other, then wouldn’t it be hard for someone like Black*Star to find someone?”

Asked Connie.

“Yes, Black*Star here has so much of a personality, that he almost didn’t have a weapon. But luckily Tsubaki was there. Anymore questions?”

Asked Stein.

“I have one, sir.”

Said Steven.

“What is it?”

Asked Stein.

“You said that you have to have a kind of bond, right? Are there Meisters that are capable of holding a weapon if they just met them?”

Asked Steven.

“Some can, but that trait is pretty rare. From what I heard from Lord Death, he seems to think that you have that quality with you. I suppose I say that if you can change someone’s mind about destroying a planet, you can pair with a weapon.”

Said Stein.

“You knew?”

Asked Steven.

“How else would I know about your powers?”

Asked Stein.

“Good point...”

Said Steven.

“Anymore questions?”

Asked Stein.

—————————————————————————————

“Welcome to training! Today we will train with our weapons. Steven can use Patty, and Connie can use her weapon that she was trained to use.”

Said Sid.

“Yes sir!”

Said the students.

“And I get this question all the time, yes, I am a zombie. Now get to work.”

Said Sid.

“Woah! A zombie?”

Said Steven, while getting ready to learn how to use Patty.

“It happened about 3 years ago.”

Said Kid, holding Liz.

“Let’s focus on teaching Steven, okay? We can ask questions later.”

Said Liz.

“Okay, how do I even shoot this?”

Asked Steven.

“We aren’t ordinary guns that shoot bullets, we shoot part of our Meister’s wavelength. So what you need to do is let Patty have some.”

Said Liz.

“Okay... and will this hurt?”

Asked Steven.

“No, but the backlash of shooting will hurt if you don’t be careful. Kid usually flips us so he doesn’t break a bone.”

Said Liz.

“Okay, so like this?”

Said Steven, shooting 1 shot.

“Yeah, you got it. Now you just need to learn how to avoid backlash in your way.”

Said Kid.

“You don’t want to completely grip the gun tightly, since that will break a bone. What you want to do is only grip it a bit, and let gravity do it’s job.”

Said Liz.

“Okay, how do you do it, Kid?”

Asked Steven.

“I usually hold them upside down, so that I am comfortable without getting injured.”

Said Kid.

“But you can hold her normally.”

Said Liz.

“Okay, so like this?”

Said Steven, while shooting one shot, then shooting another in the other hand.

“Yeah, that’s good. Just have a backup plan for when you need close range attacks.”

Said Liz.

“Okay!”

Said Steven.

—————————————————————————————

“That day was sure eventful. What did you two think?”

Asked Kid.

“I thought it was great!”

Said them both, in unison.

“I swear, if Connie was a weapon, you would be her partner.”

Said Liz.

“We are in a relationship after all.”

Said Connie.

“You’ve got a good point there. Anyways, there’s still one more teacher you’ve haven’t met.”

Said Kid.

“One more? Is this teacher on leave or something?”

Asked Connie.

“Well, yes.”

Said Kid.

“Why are we at what looks like Stein’s evil lab?”

Asked Steven.

“This is Steins lab, and from what it looks like these are some new students.”

Said a mysterious woman.

“Hey, Ms. Marie! These are Steven and Connie.”

Said Patty.

“Hello, nice to meet you ma’am!”

Said Connie.

“Ma’am? Only Ragnarok calls me that.”

Said Marie.

“Who is Ragnarok?”

Asked Steven.

“They haven’t met Crona yet, Ms. Marie. They are a little too shy for that right now.”

Said Kid.

“You mean that person who sits next to Maka?”

Asked Connie.

“Well they are over right now, if you want to meet them.”

Said Marie.

“Sure, but won’t we disturb them just a bit?”

Asked Steven.

“Yeah, we want to wait until they are ready to introduce themselves to us.”

Said Connie.

“Alright then, I’ll be here later if you want to visit, okay?”

Said Marie.

“Alright, ma’am!”

Said Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some mystery to why Marie is on leave. It’s obvious when you see her, but I want to reveal it when the time is right.


	5. The Mission Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the end of the school week, and it’s time for the gang to go on a mission together assigned by Lord Death. Can they complete it?

“So Lord Death wants us in the Death Room?”

Asked Connie.

“Yes, apparently he has a surprise.”

Said Kid.

“I BET ITS A MISSION FOR THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR!”

Yelled Black*Star.

“Well, it might be a mission for all of us, now calm down Black*Star.”

Said Maka.

—————————————————————————————

“Now, all of you are going on a mission. This mission has to do with an egg named Keggy Fruger. This egg has long nails that can easily cut, so that’s why I’m sending you guys. But this egg might have a witch supervising it, so you need to be careful if it comes to that and-“

“MY SWEET MAKA!”

Lord Death was suddenly cut off by Spirit.

“MAKA CHOP!”

Said Maka, chopping her dad with a book.

“As I was saying, this mission is going to take place in Ontario, Canada. Due to this, you will be reporting to me VIA mirror if there are any developments that I should know of.”

Said Lord Death.

“Yes, sir! One question, what is Canada?”

Asked Steven.

“Oh yeah, his map is different Lord Death.”

Said Liz.

“Uhh, okay then. It is right above the U.S.A.”

Said Lord Death.

“So the Great North?”

Asked Connie.

“If that is what you call it, then sure.”

Said Lord Death.

—————————————————————————————

“That plane ride was torture, being next to Black*Star.”

Said Liz.

“Sorry, you were the last one in the plane.”

Said Maka.

“You didn’t have to be that cheap.”

Said Liz.

“Your fault for packing a bunch of makeup.”

Said Kid.

“Let’s focus on the mission. The most people are in Toronto, we should go there first to see if the egg is there.”

Said Connie.

“That is a good idea, but there is a smaller city next to it called Mississauga. Chances are the egg is staying there, plus there is less traffic there.”

Said Kid.

“Sounds like someone’s been here before.”

Said Soul.

“Yeah, we had a mission here about a year ago.”

Said Liz.

“Where should we stay while we are here then?”

Asked Steven.

“There is a hotel that is close enough to Toronto for a drive. You got your Death City licence, didn’t you, Steven?”

Asked Kid.

“Yeah, Lord Death gave it to me.”

Said Steven.

“Good, because we might need 2 drivers, and the only ones with licences are you and me.”

Said Kid.

“Seriously?”

Asked Connie.

“Yeah, we are all on our G1 except for Black*Star.”

Said Maka.

“That test was hard you know!”

Said Black*Star.

“I know, relax, you can try again next time!”

Said Tsubaki.

“We should probably get a rental car and be on our way then.”

Said Connie.

They arrived at a hotel, and got their rooms.

“Okay, let’s meet up tomorrow and start investigating!”

Said Connie.

“Okay!”

Said everyone else.


	6. The Mission Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie’s mission is going well so far... they will now try to discover more about these random attackers.

“Now that we rested, we should really go investigate.”

Said Connie.

“But why are we up this late?”

Asked Black*Star.

“To catch this son of a bitch.”

Said Liz.

“I think you’re the only one who didn’t know this.”

Said Maka.

“That’s not cool dude.”

Said Soul.

They then went and drove their rental cars to some of the places the egg attacked.

“These people were attacked at their own homes, apparently sleeping...”

Said Kid.

“No evidence that an egg did it, yet their soul wasn’t there... maybe some type of witch is teaming up with him, like Lord Death said?”

Asked Connie.

“That is possible, but this witch must be very powerful to be killing in people’s sleep like this.”

Said Maka.

“So, all the victims are completely random, and these articles insist that this witch attacks 1 - 5 times a night. Maybe if we just split up and look, we can find whoever did this.”

Said Tsubaki.

“Sounds like a horror movie scenario to me.”

Said Soul.

“Aren’t all our missions like that at this point?”

Asked Kid.

“Right.”

Said Soul.

“ANYWAYS, we need to SPLIT UP. About 3 or 4 teams should do for tonight.”

Said Connie.

“Okay, so the weapon-Meister pairs can all be together. Steven and Connie can be together too, since they can form Stevonnie if they need to.”

Said Kid.

“Sounds like a plan!”

Said Connie.

—————————————————————————————

“So, you wanna fuse so it is easier for us to fight?”

Asked Steven.

“Sure, Steven! I would love to.”

Said Connie.

They then fused, and heard a noise right next to the house that they were walking by.

“What was that- I dunno- we should investigate- yeah we should”

Stevonnie said to themselves.

Stevonnie then knocked on the house door, and heard a scream. They then came in to discover a human, who looks like she died in her sleep with a egg right next to it.

“Not so fast! We are claiming that for Lord Death, thank you very much.”

Said Stevonnie.

“Stop me if you can!”

Said the egg.

They started fighting, and beat the egg within 5 minutes. However, a witch then appeared. This witch was wearing all white, and had wings.

“What do you want with these innocent humans?”

Asked Stevonnie.

“Oh, just a simple thing really, I want them all to go extinct. I see you are a little old for the academy, is Lord Death hiring older students to deal with witches now?”

Asked the witch.

“Well, I am a little old, I must admit, but I can pack a punch, so get ready to get your ass whipped!”

Said Stevonnie.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Said the witch.

Stevonnie began fighting the witch, they had to resort to using gem powers for a bit of the fight.

“What are you exactly? A weapon? Hmm, this is indeed troubling for something like you to exist. See you next time, peasant. Hopefully it’s going to be in a lab.”

Said the witch, disappearing.

Stevonnie then unfused, and Kid entered the home where they were fighting.

“Sorry, she got away. It was a witch, but we got the kesin egg. Should we go back, because I don’t think this one is dumb enough to keep attacking here.”

Asked Connie.

“Yes, we should. That went kind of well for your first mission, we should report this to father.”

Said Kid.

“You’re not mad? Thank god! That witch seemed to be interested in us and said she hopes to see us again in a lab.”

Said Steven.

“Creepy!”

Said Patty.

“Yes, very. Not as creepy as the comments we’ve received from Stein though.”

Said Kid.


	7. Unaddressed Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid MUST have some PTSD from literally dying. How will the others react when it starts to take a toll on him?

“Kid, get up! You’re usually up by now!” Liz said, outside Kid’s door. ‘This is so unlike him’ she thought, knocking on Kid’s door.

“I don’t wanna go today, Liz! I don’t feel like it.” Yelled Kid, miserably.

“What’s going on? Why isn’t Kid up yet?” Asked Steven, nervously. ‘Is he okay? He’s usually up, plus he cannot get sick, so what’s happening?’ He asked to himself.

“Just go without me! I’m good, really. You shouldn’t worry about me!” Said Kid, in a lower tone than normal.

“Okay, I don’t know what’s going on, but Patty, can you wake him up?” Asked Steven, in a concerned tone.

“Okay!” Said Patty, getting ready to jump on Kid’s bed.

“PATTY NO! STOP, I TOLD YOU ALL I WAS FINE! JESUS WHY CAN’T I TAKE ONE DAY TO MYSELF?!?” Yelled Kid, as Patty jumps onto his bed.

“Kid, your room is disgusting, it’s usually so clean you can see your reflection on the floor, and is that Ice Cream?” Asked Liz, in a concerned tone.

“It’s fine, I just had a rough night.” Said Kid, miserably.

“Okay then, if you insist, then we’ll be off...” Said Liz, in a confused tone.

—————————————————————————————

“Liz, where’s Kid?” Asked Professor Stein, clearly confused to why Kid, with a perfect attendance streak, wouldn’t come to school.

“He said he had a rough night, and that he didn’t want to go today, so we just left him there. He said he was fine, so we didn’t think anything to it, but now that you think about it, it’s rather unusual behaviour for Kid...” Said Liz.

“But doesn’t Kid make it his priority everyday to go to school? What would make him change his mind all of a sudden?” Asked Maka, clearly as confused as someone else.

“His room, and hair were messy, and we found Ice Cream containers on the floor. I just trusted my Meister when he said he was okay...” Said Liz.

“These sound like something that may become a problem in the long run, so after school I’ll probably come over and see what’s up with him.” Said Stein.

“Uh, no offence or anything, Professor, but if you come into Gallows all of a sudden, Kid might think you are trying to dissect him again.” Said Liz.

“AGAIN?!?” Asked everyone else in the room.

“The first time he got a reaper chop because Lord Death just happened to be home when he saw Stein with a dissection kit ready to sneak into Kid’s room.” Said Liz, while everyone else just stared at Stein.

“Okay, my mom doesn’t have any shifts today, so maybe she can look at Kid. I must ask though, Kid insisted that he was okay, so you think that he lied to you?” Asked Connie, in a serious tone.

“Well, it can be a possibility, but why would he lie to us if he was hurting? We are his weapons, I think we would know if he was struggling. I’m pretty sure he just had an extra rough night, and wants to take it easy.” Said Liz.

“But he’s never skipped school or anything before this, what makes you so sure that he’s okay?” Asked Soul.

“Okay, that’s enough, we are now going to start our lesson, but I’m sending Liz, Patty, Steven, and Connie to the Death Room, because if there’s something wrong with Kid, I think Lord Death should know.” Said Stein.

—————————————————————————————

“Hello, come in, come in. Why isn’t Kid here?” Asked Death, in his usual tone.

“Well, we need to talk to you about that... you see, he said he had a rough night and that he didn’t want to come. But, we think that somethings up. By we, I mean Connie and I. Liz and Patty are still debating about it outside while Connie calls her mother, because it is unusual, and he’s acting like I did when I was in a hard place...” Said Steven, clearly struggling how to tell the literal grim reaper that there might be something wrong with his son. “We also found tons of empty containers of Ice Cream in his room when we went to check on him. And he had a lower tone than normal, so we were thinking maybe he is suffering with some internal problems?” He explained more, nervously.

Before Death could speak, they heard Liz and Patty’s conversation suddenly get loud, and a Connie’s voice arguing with them.

—————————————————————————————

“HE MIGHT BE SUFFERING, DON’T YOU SEE? WHY DON’T YOU TWO GET THAT KID MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING THAT DIDN’T COME OUT UNTIL NOW? STEVEN SUFFERED WITH THIS BEFORE, AND IS PROBABLY TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO LORD DEATH EXACTLY HOW HE FELT AND HOW HE GOT BETTER THROUGH TIME!” Connie yelled, crying.

“KID’S OUR MEISTER, HE PROBABLY JUST HAD A ROUGH NIGHT LIKE HE TOLD US! IT’S PROBABLY BEEN A LONG SOLO MISSION THAT HE MIGHT’VE TOOK THAT LASTED ALL NIGHT! KID’S A STRONG PERSON!” Said Liz, crying as well.

“STEVEN’S STRONG TOO, BUT HE NEEDED SOME HELPFUL STEPS IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION, SO MAYBE KID DOES TOO! DON’T YOU TWO GET IT? HE MIGHT BE SUFFERING FROM PAST EXPERIENCES, BECAUSE I KNOW KID MUST’VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT IF HE KEEPS HIS HOUSE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL 24/7 BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN JUST STOPS! ISN’T THAT JUST A BIT UNUSUAL?!?” Asked Connie in a pained voice. Connie then realized that Steven and Lord Death was standing right in-front of her, ready to stop the argument.

“Connie, that’s enough. I think everyone just needs a little break, when is your mom coming?” Asked Steven.

“She’s coming now, since Stein let us off.” Said Connie, with a little pain left in her voice.


	8. A Talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death and Kid have a talk.

“Hey Kiddo, are you in here?” Asked Death, in his usual, friendly tone.

“Father, I’m here. And I’m fine, so you don’t have to worry about me.” Kid said, then grunting in pain.

“Kiddo, it doesn’t sound like you’re okay, I’m coming in.” Death said, opening the door.

“No, no, no! It’s fine. I was just having a bit of a headache, that’s all! Nothing to worry about h-“ Kid said, suddenly getting cut off.

“Your room is messy, especially for you! What happened?” Asked Death, in a lower voice than usual.

“It’s nothing, really. I just don’t feel like doing anything. My room, does bother me, believe me it does, but I just don’t want to get up, for some bizarre reason.” Explained Kid, miserably.

“Kiddo, are you okay, mentally?” Asked Death.

“Father, I’m no psycho-“ said Kid, interrupted again.

“Kiddo, that’s not what I meant...” said Death with a fatherly, yet concerning voice. “Kiddo, are you suffering mentally? Reapers cannot get sick physically, unless they’re sick mentally, you’re just putting yourself more at risk if you don’t tell me this, Kiddo. I’m your father, and you should at least tell me if somethings going on. I’ve been checking up on you, and catching up with you for all the time in your live I’ve missed, do you think I can just shrug this one off?” Asked Death.

“Father, it’s fine. It’s just a little motivation loss, I’m sure that it’ll be better to-“ Kid got interrupted again, but this time it’s by some knocking.

“Lord Death, Dr. Maheswaran is here!” Said Liz, making sure Kid could hear her as well.

“Father! I told you, I’m fine!” Said Kid. “Besides, I’m too much for Stein, Connie’s mother wouldn’t be able to help with anything if I had something wrong with me, which I don’t.” Said Kid, in a demanding, yet miserable tone.

“Kiddo, you sound miserable, yet you insist that you’re fine? We are all concerned for your wellbeing, and if you won’t tell us now, then we will find out anyways. So please just tell me what’s wrong, Kiddo.” Said Death in a serious, yet pained voice.

“Father... I told you I was fine, and I intend to be that way for a very long time. It was just a tiny-“ Kid gets cut off by a grunt of his on in pain. “Here it is again, the headache. See, it’s just a tiny one, nothing to be concerned about here...” Kid said, clearly in pain.

“Kiddo, I know I haven’t been the best father to you growing up, but I’m making this up to you. And by the way, reapers don’t get headaches except for when somethings wrong or if there is something annoying around, which there isn’t. So I’m going to let Dr. Maheswaran in, and let her check you up, okay? You are clearly not okay, and you need help.” Explained Death, with a little bit of his old voice coming back. He then walks out before Kid has the opportunity to protest.

Kid then groaned, and yawned, which alarmed Liz, who was standing right at the door.

“Kid, weren’t you here all day, how can you be tired?” Asked Liz.

“Oh that, don’t worry, it’s just that I wasn’t able to sleep, but don’t worry about that, it’s fine, really.” Kid said, with a tired look on his face.

“Kid, how long has this been happening?” Asked Liz, with a ‘tired of your bullshit’ look on her face.

“It’s only been like 3 days, but it’s fine. It’s probably nothing.” Said Kid, pouring in another yawn.

“Kid! Jesus, why do we always have to go through arguments to make you do simple things like sleeping, and eating, because you’ve haven’t had anything since before the mission. Now eat something that isn’t Ice Cream please, and get up because you are getting checked up no matter what!” Said Liz in her strict tone.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll be out there in eight.” Said Kid.


End file.
